1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns hand-held power tools and particularly an improved cut-off or band saw designed for one-handed operation.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Vertical band saws were traditionally the tool of choice for cutting conduit, pipe and a variety of other materials. However, the size of such saws make it difficult to easily transport vertical band saws to the job site. As a result, portable band saws were designed for use on the job site by electricians and pipe fitters. The portable band saw design, exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,937, is still a substantial piece of equipment and requires two-handed operation to support the saw above the work piece. As a result of the two-handed operation, and the weight of the tool, operators often find themselves standing in awkward and physically detrimental positions to make the appropriate cut. The manner in which the saw needs to be manipulated requires the work piece be fixed in some manner such as by clamp or vise. This process is sometimes cumbersome because of the length or weight of the stock and also results in lower back injuries because of the awkward posture in making the cut.
The instant invention overcomes all of the disadvantages of the prior portable band saw designs since the invention is lightweight, can be easily held in one hand, and is balanced so as not to require awkward postures in operation.